Good Girls Go Bad
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Dream I had the other night... Kimiko is working as a stripper/prostitute... The guys come in. They find out it's her. A war for her affections ensues! I'M BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS!  Will be very lemon-y
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing this because nobody seems to be in the mood for reviewing at the moment… Oddly that happens a lot on fanfic… Oh well, I'm writing on a him, so any and all reviews are appreciated I suppose… Or none… Whatever you feel like doing… I just wanted to write something down… I'm bored because I drew my pretty picture already and now I have nothing else to do…**

_**Good Girls Go Bad.**_

_**(Asterisks will be explained at end of story…)**_

"Kimiko, it's your shift, get moving…!"

Responding to the loud shouting from her incredibly overweight boss, Kimiko ran out of the changing room, squeaking out a , "Right away sir!"

She stepped out into the larger room, full of other girls; all dressed exactly as she was. Each of them were wearing equally skimpy uniforms that had either cat tails, fox tails, wolf tails, or Kimiko's dragon tail. All the other girls had ears on their heads, Kimiko had to put on a shimmering green scaly mask. It matched her tail.

Kimiko's outfit consisted of the pale green bikini top and bottom, on which was the shimmering dragon tail that somehow managed to stand up a little on its own, shimmering mask, and her pale green heels; oh, and her stockings that were underneath her bikini bottom and stretching down to her toes. They were uncomfortable around her smaller toes, so she cut those parts off so that only her big toes held the stockings in place.

She had always hated wearing the skimpy outfit, but she had been given the only dragon outfit, and that had made it a little more bearable. Although, she _had_ been given the outfit for a reason, had she not? Kimiko had a unique gift…

This gift you inquire? Well, ever since she was little, Kimiko had been able to control fire and use it as a weapon. And when she was younger, she had learned to control her fire as a lethal weapon. She often reminisced about her days at the Xiaolin Temple, six years ago now, and it often made her sad to remember the friends she had then.

Her friends… Omi. Clay. Raimundo. All of them off on their own now…

Omi, the controller of water, had remained at the Temple to become the master of the place. He had always been the strongest of the four of them. He had always been so powerful, and so determined. Water weakened, even put out, flames, so naturally she felt like soot next to him. And remembering Omi's power and success made her sad.

Clay, the master of the earth. He was off in Texas, raising a big family and juggling pigs. He had always said that was his secret passion; apparently he meant it. Clay had always been strong, but so kind and quiet. He was like the earth; firm and unmoving, but gentle enough to raise life.

Raimundo, now a professional surfer in Brazil, one of her closest friends, and her admitted first crush, had been the harnesser of wind. Wind made flames stronger, didn't it? Whenever she thought of him, she felt stronger and she felt more determined to figure out how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

Kimiko sighed to herself as she began walking around the room. She had _talked_ her way out of having to degrade herself by partaking in the activities the other girls did. Talked meaning threatened with fire.

Her boss probably would have fired her, were she not as incredibly beautiful as she was. Kimiko had grown since her days as a little monk. She had bigger curves, longer legs, a thinner frame, a less stout stature, oh, and her deathly pale skin had only gotten more radiant with her age. But adding her newfound looks to her already striking jet black hair and pale skin only made Kimiko more valuable.

Men often begged Kimiko just to dance for them. They'd pay any amount to see her strut her stuff. It was humiliating to see men do that to themselves, just for a good time, but Kimiko also found enjoyment in seeing them squirm. Fire may have been the giver of light, but fire also was the destroyer of life. Since the beginning she had had a little evil/angry streak in her, but kindness and bravery had always won out over that lesser feeling.

Kimiko was strolling about the room, running her eyes over everyone in the place. One man was continuously asking her to come over to where he was, but she refused to do so. He didn't look like he particularly cared who the girl was, as long as she was a girl.

One of her friends, in the only bunny suit, Keiko, was currently giving one man a very nice lap-dance. Kimiko always found it funny when she did that, her bunny tail looked crumpled afterwards. Kimiko always laughed at the crumpled bunny tail.

Kimiko groaned after not really seeing anyone she found 'worthy' of her, and sat down on one of the large green couches. Green wasn't really _her_ color, but her boss had assigned it to her because of her fire stuff. Occasionally, Kimiko would perform a dance for the patrons. When she saw her boss motioning to her, she realized tonight was one of those nights.

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

"C'mon guys, this place is incredible, the girls here are totally fuckable!" the tall boy with crimson red hair said, pushing open a door and leading his companions inside.

"Come here often Jack?" the taller boy with messy brown hair asked, smirking snidely. Jack scowled at the man.

A man/boy with a big yellow head walked in after them and muttered, "I have been feeling a little horny lately…"

"You've really grown from the naiive young monk, haven't you Omi?" a man with long black hair asked him. Jack had invited him too, he thought everyone deserved to come here.

Omi looked at the man with black hair and said, "I am seventeen now Chase, a night on the town is no solution…" Even though he had grown up, Omi hadn't outgrown his lack of knowledge on modern-day lingo.

"No _problem_ Omi, _problem_!" the brown haired boy groaned, "You still never get that right…"

"Yes, well, I'm just saddened that friend Clay could not join us in our night of merrymaking…" Omi mumbled to himself.

"Om, Clay's got a fiancée now. If he came to this, he'd be getting a beating when he got home," the brown haired man said with a smile.

"Raimundo, what makes you say that? Does this place not prove that women will do anything to receive pleasure from am an?" Omi inquired. Everyone literally had sweat-drops on their foreheads at that.

Raimundo muttered a 'not exactly' and the four of them went and found themselves a nice few seats.

Jack immediately paid for one girl to start pumping him, Raimundo and the others weren't as experienced with this place yet, so it took them a little while to figure out who to pick and what to ask for. Raimundo asked for a lap-dance to start. Omi asked for a BJ* from a girl in an orange fox costume. Chase was just sitting there, disgusted by how the women were willing to do anything for the money the men had. True, he was incredibly aroused by what he saw, but he wanted his woman to be unique, clean, and not so desperate. Chase always was the picky one…

The guys had been there for a good twenty minutes when suddenly the catwalk was in use. Each of them looked up to see what was going on, and each was instantly entranced by the goddess snaking her way around each pole and slithering around seductively; tempting them with her feminine wiles.

Staring up at her, each man went rock hard at the beauty before them. Her long black hair swishing around her shoulders and behind her pale back. Her deathly pale skin. Her enticingly thin frame accented the large size of her breasts, jiggling ever so slightly as she danced for them. Her body swayed and waved as she lowered her center of gravity and swayed her hips. Each man was practically coming for her as she wrapped herself around a metal pole and spinning the way down. Her legs wrapped around the cold, smooth metal, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her lips parted in a gasp of ecstasy; each man was holding themselves back at this point.

When she finished, she had one leg in the air, the other still around the pole, both arms gripping the metal, and her head rested daintily upon her shoulder. She gazed dreamily at the men in the audience, and cash was immediately poured upon her for that erotic performance.

Kimiko had learned one other lesson while at the Xiaolin Temple; how to tease guys by being a girl. Dyrus the mermaid had shown her what seduction could get her, and Kimiko played it up.

Standing up, and bowing just a little, Kimiko looked at the faces in the crowd, which had grown substantially. She saw faces that seemed oddly familiar to her. Staring from the gorgeous men with brown, black, and red hair, her eyes widened when they landed upon the bald man with the gigantic yellow head. No matter how much time passed, she'd never forget that head!

"Omi…?" she whispered, staring in shock. Her mind finally registered that the other men with him were Raimundo, Jack, and Chase. She wanted to scream and run and jump up and hug them all at the same time. They had all seen her dark side; something she had only ever shown Keiko before.

Going to her green couch, Kimiko sat and rubbed her temple. "Oh, this is _baaaad….." _she muttered in desperation_. _Sitting and thinking, Kimiko wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. She could either deny everything if they figured out; wait, how would they figure out? She had only recognized Omi because of his enormous head. How would any of them recognize her? Oh wait… She had used a little of her fire techniques when she was teasing the men… Maybe if she just pretended like she was just another whory prostitute in the place, they'd not realize…

'_OH SHIT! JACK AND CHASE ARE HEADING THIS WAY! Quick Kimiko, think of something…!'_

When the two men from her past approached her, Kimiko quickly put on an act and asked cutely, "Did you fellas enjoy the show?"

Kimiko noticed Chase's lips twitch upward into a smirk ever so slightly; never a good sign. She knew from experience. You see, Chase was the ultimate evil villain from her past. Immortal, controls an army of warrior-cats, oh, and he can turn into a dragon; yeah, **evil** is putting it _mildly_.

Jack was evil too, but not nearly as awesomely* evil as Chase. He was more of a nuisance…

Jack said happily, "did we ever! Miss, we were wondering if you'd be willing to do a three-way…"

Kimiko nearly choked on her own throat. A THREE-WAY? Um, no! Not happening! WHAT WERE THEY, CRAZY?

Kimiko cleared herself up and replied, as calmly as she physically could, "I'm sorry, but I don't do _those kinds_ of services…"

Jack stared in shock, but Chase raised an eyebrow; also a bad sign. After a moment or two, Jack went back to the guys, dejectedly, and he muttered to them, "No good guys, she won't do it…" Omi and Raimundo looked disappointed.

Chase stayed and stared at her. Kimiko was beginning to feel really REALLY nervous. Had he figured out it was her? Chase always seemed to be the smart one… He had figured out it was her when she had pretended to be Jack that one day…*

Finally Chase spoke, "I like the dragon costume-esque…" Kimiko smiled weakly and nodded her head once. Chase's eyes narrowed and he whispered softly, "Compliments the _fire_ nicely…" He had added emphasis to fire! CRAP! HE KNOWS!

Kimiko swallowed down a lump previously unnoticed on her throat and Chase lowered himself so that he was sitting beside her. Kimiko's muscles stiffened up instantly and her spine went rigid.

He looked her over once, then he reached up a gloved hand to stroke behind her ear and under her chin affectionately. Smirking, chase leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, "You were such a good girl before… Now you've become so **bad**…"

Chills ran down her spine, and Kimiko tried to keep herself from giving herself away. As long as Chase knew, there was no telling what he'd do with this knowledge.

Finally Chase whispered, "Do the others know…Kimiko…?"

Kimiko twitched at the sound of her name on his lips. She shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Well," he whispered, "we wouldn't want them finding out this awful knowledge would we…?" Kimiko looked at him, fear now evident in her eyes.

"W-what do you want…?" Kimiko stuttered the question.

Chase grinned a very reptilian grin at her and he whispered, tilting his head ever so slightly, "Kiss me…"

Kimiko inhaled sharply and looked at the others. They were all watching her and Chase, waiting to see what would happen.

Seeing the looks in their eyes, Kimiko couldn't bring herself to move, let alone _kiss him_. She swallowed once more and whispered, "Forget it…"

Chase blinked, but smirked devilishly. He turned away from her and motioned to the others with his free hand. They all walked over, slowly because they didn't really know what was going on.

They were each before them, and Chase said softly, taking hold of Kimiko's dragon mask, "Everyone… Amy I re-introduce you to…" he pulled the mask off her head, Kimiko flinched and shut her eyes instinctively, "…The Dragon of fire… Kimiko Tohomiko…"

Everyone's eyes widened with a mix of shock, horror, lust, fear, pity, sorrow, love, and unadulterated passion as they recognized her. It really was Kimiko! Why was she here? What had happened after she left the Temple?

Kimiko kept her eyes shut tight, but she felt Chase's lips brush against her ear and she felt, but heard nothing, as he whispered, "You're such a **bad girl**, Kimiko…"

**I think I might make this into a story…! I had this dream last night, where Kimiko was in a strip club and Chase was one of the patrons… So I was like, let's expand it!**

**Want me to make this an all-out story?**

**I think it's very dirty, but that's to be expected…**

**Oh, right, the asterisks…**

_***1 BJ- Blow Job. If you don't know what that is, then I apologize.**_

_***2 Awesomely- As in 'creates awe and/or fear' Not good or great**_

_***3 Reference to the original episode Hannibal's Revenge. **_

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE SCENARIO AND IDEA!, Oh, and my name…**

**GREATDARKNOODLEKING OUT HOME-SKILLET!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God, I can't spell to save my life… Spell check, you're a horrible failure….**

**Anyway, I'm surprised by the response the first chapter got…!**

**People liked it… But now people are wondering why Kim's a prostitute…WELL…**

***Laughs nervously* I have no idea really… It was like that in my dream… So… Yeah…**

**Kimiko's just a whore, I guess…**

_**Good Girls Go Bad**_

_Chapter 2 BEOTCH!_

Chase was ever so seductively stroking Kimiko's neck; running his fingers up and down in oval shape patterns on her shivering flesh. He was chuckling softly to himself each time she twitched or shuddered against his touch; he found her fear amusing, I mean, he _was_ CHASE after all…

Kimiko finally opened her eyes and looked up at her old friends; each of them looked petrified.

"…Kimiko…" Raimundo breathed out her name. Kimiko flinched and looked at the floor. She couldn't bear to disappoint them, but here she was already…

Jack spoke after a moment of silence, "You were really good up there, Kim…"

Kimiko blinked and looked up at him, shock written all over her face. Jack smiled sheepishly, a big blush spreading across his cheeks, and he said, "I had kinda always wanted to see you dance like that… I was really impressed… You're talented…"

Suddenly she had her arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders and she was holding him in an embrace. Kimiko was tearing up and sniffling as she hugged him. "Jack…" she whispered, between sniffles. Everyone was staring in shock, but jealousy was quickly overpowering that first emotion. Everyone wanted Kimiko to hold them like that. Kimiko gasped softly and whispered, "Thank you…" She had needed to hear some kind words about her predicament. She had never wanted to join this business, but Keiko had been forced to join and she had begged Kimiko to keep her company. Kimiko had not wanted her friend to be sad, so she agreed. Just hearing Jack say that he liked her dance made her feel so much better.

When she let go of him, she smiled gently at the boy she used to hate with a passion. Jack had grown since his days as a nerdy evil villain. He was not only taller, but he was more mature and he seemed more considerate.

Looking at the others, she said softly, "Once everyone else leaves, how 'bout I just talk to you guys and we can all clear things up okay?" Each of them nodded and watched Kimiko take her mask back and walk into a room that read 'staff only'.

Once she was gone, everyone was glaring daggers at Jack. Jack flinched at the sudden mood shift, but he didn't get to ask what was going on, Raimundo was already hissing at him, "What'd you go and say that for?"

"Wha-?" Jack was more confused than two minutes ago.

Chase growled lowly, "Kimiko had her arms around you because of what you said…"

"Do you have any idea how badly we all wanted that feeling?" Omi finished, scowling at Jack.

Jack blinked a few times and said, shivering slightly, "Well I just said what I meant. Not my fault... I've always liked Kimiko…"

Raimundo furrowed his brow for a moment as they argued. Then a thought came into his head. He shut them all up and offered, "What if we all try, separately and without sabotage, to win Kimiko over? If one of us wins her love, then they have all rights to Kimiko. None of us argue that. We have to accept who Kimiko chooses. Any takers?"

Immediately Omi and Jack agreed to the proposition. But Chase thought on the idea for a moment. Then a sly grin came to Chase's face and he asked, "How about we add one more stipulation?" when no one objected, Chase said, "None of us can fuck Kimiko until a winner has been named. She has to choose who she wants to be her first time."

"How do you know she's …?" Jack asked, but his voice faded.

Chase smirked. "I can tell from how she reacted to you asking if she'd have a three-way. She looked petrified." Then Chase lifted his hands and held them together and asked, "Are we all in agreement?"

"Definitely." Raimundo said firmly. Jack agreed quickly. Omi agreed without argument.

"Then it's settled… The battle for Kimiko has begun…"

**Wooh! PROGRESS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girls Go Bad 3**

"I call first dibs on dating Kimiko!" Raimundo said cheerily.

He was immediately met with opposition, however, when Jack instantly hissed, "Why should you be first!"

After a while of arguing, they used some weird method to pick one of them to go first. …Jack won… Jack was doing a little happy-dance as everyone else seethed and cursed under their breath. Chase's vocabulary was definitely the most colorful; he knew curse words that didn't exist anymore!

After everyone else had finally left, Kimiko told her boss that the men still there were some of her old friends and they wanted to talk to her. Her boss quickly handed her pepper spray.

"What's this for…?" Kimiko asked nervously chuckling.

Her boss stared steadfastly at her and whispered, "Don't trust anybody Kimiko…"

Kimiko felt sweat roll down the side of her forehead and she slid the pepper spray into the pocket of her new outfit. Kimiko had changed into a little black dress and over top of that was her long coat that reached down to her knees. The coat was a nice mocha color and it had about twenty pockets, in which were three cellphones, her wallet and credit cards and cash, and two knives and now pepper spray. Kimiko was prepared to call three cabs and blind the drivers and stab anyone who got in her way. Good to go!

Kimiko came back out to where the guys were and she smiled sheepishly at them. Chase immediately made a comment.

"I like your dragon costume better."

Kimiko pouted at him and she said sarcastically, "Hwy, because it reminds you of yourself…?"

Chase smirked and replied, "Because it makes you look like my future queen…"

Kimiko went beat red and there was practically steam coming off her head. Chase chuckled at her reaction, everyone else smiled at the Kimiko they remembered. And each of them backed up respectively as they prepared for the outburst sure to come.

Kimiko slammed her fist down onto Chase's head and she squealed with embarrassment, "You pervert! That was **not** funny!"

And as she beat on Chase's head like a drum, everyone laughed at Kimiko. They remembered this girl; sure she was now practically a sex goddess, but underneath it she was still Kimiko.

Chase's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Kimiko squeaked as he pulled her hand down and he placed a tender kiss upon her hand. Each of the guys wanted to kill him for that, but Chase had a plan to let Kimiko in on their deal without her realizing it.

Chase whispered against her hand, "Any one of us would gladly have you as his queen…"

Kimiko went beat red again and she immediately turned and looked at the guys. "R-really…?" she stuttered in a high-pitched squeak.

Raimundo chuckled nervously and he said, "You _did_ look really hot up there…"

Kimiko's face was glowing it was so red. She pulled her hand away from Chase and she immediately began hitting the others, shouting, "You're all a bunch of perverts!"

Kimiko smiled at them after the beating and she asked, "Okay, if you all want a go at me, who wants first pick…?"

Jack bounced up and down and screeched happily, "Meeeeeee!" Kimiko smiled.

"I figured you'd be the first Jack…"

As Kimiko giggled with Jack, Raimundo leaned down and whispered to Chase, "Why'd you let her know about our contest?"

"I didn't _entirely_ tell her…" Chase replied with a sly grin, "I merely told her that we each harbored feelings for her… No harm in that… Now she won't be biased while we each make our advances…"

**Damn, I'm really making Chase into a super sexy genius! HOLY CRAP! I had no idea I could make someone sound so smart! I should try it out myself! (Just not in this situation…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girls Go Bad. 4**

**I'm surprised you guys like this one so much… It was just based on a dream I had… It's not that good… All in all, I think the idea is one of my worst, but if you guys like it…**

**LOL, sorry, have to comment on this… Misa-Chan, you made my day! I saw your review that simply asked, "When's the next chapter coming out?" That made my frickin day! I laughed so hard at that! **

So, Kimiko agreed to go out with Jack the next night and then Omi apparently got second dibs for the night after. Raimundo insisted he be third, so Chase got last. He didn't seem too upset, but then again, he didn't look very happy either…

The next morning, Kimiko woke up and began applying make-up to her face and trying to put her hair in a bun. Keiko, her roommate, got up and noticed her friend fumbling with her hair and she went over to help.

"So how come you got home so late yesterday? Get your pick of the litter when nobody else was around?" Keiko asked, pinning Kimiko's long black hair up. Keiko was purposely alluding to dirty things because she knew Kimiko was dead set on waiting to make love with anyone. Kimiko was picky and she wanted the man she chose to be perfect for her.

Kimiko smirked and she replied, "Four old friends each asked me out."

"Oooh, were any of them hot…?" Keiko asked, smirking herself now.

Kimiko giggled and responded, "When they were younger, only one of them was even moderately hot. Now they're all incredibly gorgeous! On... wait, I guess that's not true… Chase looks exactly the same as he did back then… So he always was gorgeous…"

Keiko nudged her with her elbow and Kimiko smacked her arm. Once her hair was up in the bun, Kimiko went and found herself a dress to wear.

"What about this one?" Kimiko asked, holding up a pink dress that had ruffles toward the bottom, that puffed out slightly and had black lining around the sleeves and neck line, or rather, the boob line. It had black stripes that went in every direction, but they didn't take away from the pink color. Keiko gave her the thumbs up, so Kimiko put it on.

She put some pink eye-shadow on and black eyeliner. Kimiko applied the faintest amount of blush and she then fumbled to find pink lipstick. Her lips were pink already, but not the same pink as the dress. When she failed at finding it, she put on black lipstick instead, to match the trimmings.

Kimiko grabbed her purse and told Keiko she was heading out before meeting up with Jack. Keiko didn't seem to care; she was already knee deep in magazines.

Kim took herself to one of her favorite java houses in the little town and she ordered herself something with chocolate flavoring in it.

She sat herself down at a table outside and she quickly messaged Jack with her phone, telling him she'd meet him at three to go wherever it was he had picked. She sipped her coffee, hot chocolate mix thing and let her eyes scan the area.

She saw Chase and smiled; was he trying to cheat? She wouldn't let him get ahead…!

He walked over and sat across from her at the little table. "Following me?" she asked with a smirk.

Chase groaned, put his hand on his forehead, and replied, "No, trying to lose someone… I thought if they saw me sitting with you they'd get the hint…"

Kimiko blinked and asked, "Who?"

Chase tilted his head just a little as a girl with purple hair and glasses appeared out of a crowd of people. She looked love-struck; Kimiko knew instantly this was the person Chase was trying to lose. The girl spotted them and she started hurrying over. Chase groaned again.

"Why can't you just tell her you're not interested?" Kimiko asked, "What, is the _Mighty Chase Young_ scared of a girl?" She used air quotes on his name. Chase scowled at her for that insult.

"I have told her! Multiple times!" he whispered just as the girl came over.

"Hey Chase!" She squeaked, holding her arms up against her, pushing her breasts higher up so that they looked more impressive. Chase groaned. Kimiko giggled.

The girl looked at Kimiko, then at Chase, then back at Kimiko.

"Who's she?" she asked, looking confused.

Chase scowled at the girl and he snapped at her, "She's my girlfriend, idiot! Why else would I be sitting with her? Did you not think that my saying I was uninterested meant I was still available?"

The girl looked hurt, but she handed him a piece of paper and she said, "Well, here's my number in case she ever breaks your heart." Chase took the paper grudgingly and the girl went away.

He handed the paper to Kimiko, muttering, "Burn this."

"With pleasure…" Kimiko lit the paper in her fingers and it smoldered into nothing.

Chase stood up and said, "Well thanks for this _riveting_ conversation, and all, but today your Jack's…" And with that sentiment, Chase stalked off. Kimiko simply giggled to herself.

"Was that so hard…? To get rid of one girl he had to run to me…?" Kimiko snickered to herself, "What a baby…"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

At three, Jack and Kimiko met up and Jack asked her if she liked clubs.

"Depends on the club…" she muttered.

Jack smiled and he said, "Well I know this one that based itself on a club from a movie! You know, Miss Congeniality? They bought paint drums and black lights so that they could be like that club!"

"I love that movie!" Kimiko squeaked happily.

Jack smiled wider. "They don't open until nine, but I thought I should tell you where I'd be taking you… Ya know, to keep you in the loop?" Kimiko nodded and Jack walked off with her.

The two were watching a silly show Jack had heard of, and Kimiko had never seen before, when a snarky comment behind them made them turn their heads. Omi and Raimundo were sitting behind them, and neither one of them seemed to like this show. Omi was especially confused, but that was because it was a modern show.

Jack took her out to dinner later, and Kimiko could've sworn she saw Omi outside the window of the restaurant, keeping a close eye on them. Why did they need to watch?

Finally the club Jack had been telling her about had opened and the two went ahead and hurried inside. Kimiko was ecstatic to see the paint drums and she ran down to put on one of their free t-shirts. Once she had the black fabric on, she began pounding on the drum, splattering paint all over herself.

The blaring music, flashing strobe lights, black lights and paint made it all seem so busy. It was, but Kimiko felt like she was in the Twilight Zone she felt so dizzy! She had had a couple of drinks, but that was understandable. Jack had joined her in the drum fun, purposely trying to get paint all over her, and he ended up getting a huge orange splatter across her nose. Kimiko laughed happily at that, but she said she needed to wipe at least some of it off, and she walked to the bathroom.

Wiping her face, Kimiko nearly fainted when Jack came into the room after her.

She spun around and hit him with a towel, shouting in a not-so-quiet whisper, "JACK! This is the women's room!"

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I know…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips upon Kimiko's, pulling her closer to him.

Kimiko had been surprised by Jack's sudden confidence, but he was a better kisser than she had thought! She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack opened his eyes for just a moment, enjoying the ecstasy of being able to kiss such a gorgeous woman, and he nearly choked from shock and fear. In the mirror, he saw Chase, Raimundo, and Omi each glaring daggers at him. He looked behind him with his peripheral, but saw no one.

After the kiss ended, Jack let Kimiko go back outside first. He splashed water into his face and lifted his head up.

He screamed at what he saw.

There, scrawled across the mirror's surface, were the words, 'Thought we should remind you of the details of our game. Fuck her, and you die.'

He immediately wiped it all away and ran back outside to where Kimiko was, ignoring stares from women heading to the bathroom.

Once he got back to her, Kimiko noticed instantly that something was up.

"Jack, you look like you've seen a ghost, you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Jack swallowed and gasped for air. When he could finally breathe again, he replied, "I think I may have seen one… This place could be haunted…!"

Kimiko smacked his arm when she saw him smiling and when he started laughing, she punched his arm.

Jack walked Kimiko back to her apartment-condo-thing and thanked her for the fun night.

"No, thank _you_ Jack. What with you scaring the crap out of me by making me think the club was haunted, I had a really terrifying night." She said to him, smirking at the part about the ghosts.

Jack blushed and smiled sheepishly. Kimiko kissed him gently and then went inside.

Jack smiled happily and turned around, right into Chase. Jack fell backward and he looked up to see what he hit. He squeaked with fear when he saw the three other competitors glaring down at him.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" he squealed, holding up his hands to block any attacks.

Raimundo said to him, "But you sure seemed cozy in the restroom…!" Jack smiled and shrugged with a pink face.

"What? You can't blame me for wanting to get her alone…!" Jack squeaked with a little chuckle.

Omi looked disappointed more than anything that Jack would stoop so low, but then again, he was right. Omi would definitely have tried to get her alone like that too. Still, he would have chosen somewhere beside the women's restroom…

Chase hissed, "Perhaps this agreement is more troublesome than it needs to be…" Raimundo looked at him and Chase offered up the idea, "How about we each agree to only kiss Kimiko somewhere other people can see? That way we won't have to worry about someone taking things too far…" He glared daggers at Jack, Jack looked nervous, but he smiled and agreed to those terms.

The others had no problem with those new rules either. Of course, they'd probably try to break those rules while they were with Kimiko, but still. It sounded good for now…

**Yup. The idiots didn't think of that, did they? XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story really seems to be popular… I'm pleasantly surprised. I had honestly thought everyone would be ripping on me for making Kimiko a whore the whole time, but everyone just seems to be enjoying the humor in the series more than they hate Kimiko's profession.**

**So, then…. I guess I'll update!**

**Good Girls Go Bad** 5

Kimiko smiled happily at Keiko the next morning, and Keiko quickly asked how her night went.

"Well Jack and I kissed a couple times, if _that's_ what you're wondering…" she replied, smirking at her friend.

Keiko inhaled sharply and asked, "Only kissed? Kim, what's the matter with you!" It was obvious she was joking, so Kimiko stuck her tongue out at her, rather than hit her.

"So who's the lucky fella tonight, mm?" Keiko asked, winking and grinning deviously.

Kimiko tied her hair back into a ponytail and she muttered, "Omi…"

"Fun…!' Keiko said, slipping on a shimmery top. After they were each dressed, Keiko asked, "Whoever you don't pick as 'the one' would you give me their numbers?"

Kimiko put her hand on her hip, ruffling the canary yellow skirt she had on, and she asked, "Now why would you want their numbers?"

Keiko smacked her arm as they went out. Kimiko didn't have to meet Omi until 3, just like with Jack.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko and Keiko were each sitting in their favorite book shop, each reading new books that they had been looking for. The man from the register had asked them if they needed anything a good six times now, and both girls were getting sick of the dog following them. They had gone to the book shop to relax, not be drooled on by a pig.

The man went up to ask them once more when a familiar voice said, "Hey, they aren't interested, alright? Scram!"

Kimiko turned her head and smirked when she saw Jack was the one who told the man to scram. Keiko perked up instantly as Jack walked over and waved to them.

"And what are you doing here? Spying?" Kimiko asked with a cheeky smile.

Jack blushed slightly and replied, "Actually I was getting a volume of this…" He held up a manga titled 'Chibi Vampire'; to which Kimiko began snickering.

"You like that series?" she asked with a chuckle. Jack smiled softly and nodded. Kimiko laughed and said, "But it's a romantic comedy!"

Jack began arguing about how it was a good series. Kimiko didn't disagree; she just found it weird that Jack would like it.

Keiko piped up, "I loved that book, but the ending sucked!"

Jack blinked and asked, "Why? How does it end?"

Keiko was about to answer when Kimiko cut in, "If you tell him that'd spoil it!"

And Keiko ran her fingers along her lips, pretended to hold something, and then tossed the imaginary key to the floor. Jack smiled and went to pay for his books.

Keiko turned to Kimiko and she squeaked, "That's who you went out with!" Kimiko nodded and Keiko squealed, "He's like a sexy vampire! EEEEEEEEEEE!"

People in the store turned around and shooshed her, so Keiko had to shut up. Kimiko had to admit that Jack had matured since his days as an annoying evil villain. He had gotten taller, he was more built, his hair was slightly less spiky, his jaw had squared ever so slightly, and his baby-fat had hollowed away perfectly. All in all, he really did look like a vampire, what with the red eyes and deathly pale skin and all.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko and Keiko had parted ways when she met up with Omi. Omi had been very unsure, he told her so, of where to take her, so he decided to take her to see 'The Nutcracker'.

"That's one of my favorites," Kimiko said with a cheery smile. Omi smiled happily and he took a hold of her hand and walked with her.

Omi may not have been up on modern times, but he certainly knew that seeing a ballet/musical/ballad was something every woman loved doing. It was so romantic everyone found themself getting sucked into the atmosphere and desperate to share their feelings.

At one point, during the only really romantic part of the whole thing, Omi kissed Kimiko. He obviously was confident, kissing her in front of everyone behind them. (Kimiko had no idea of the deal from the other night.)

And after the show, Omi asked Kimiko if she wanted to go out for karaoke. Kimiko squealed with excitement, saying, "I love Karaoke!"

And Kimiko had several things to drink as she and several dozen other people sang their hearts out. Kimiko was undoubtedly the best singer of the group, and many guys were trying to hit on her.

Omi took Kimiko away from the others and he kissed her once more. Kimiko didn't fight it; she was already too drunk to really realize what time it was. She still had control over what she was doing, but she was getting up there on the level of alcohol intake.

But when Omi started taking her further away from everyone else, she began to wonder just how much alcohol she really had.

She kept kissing him though; it felt too good to stop. Omi was enjoying his time with her, way back in the hallway leading toward the emergency exit.

Kimiko felt someone bump them and knock her to the ground. When she fell, she shut her eyes and rubbed her head. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds, but it was long enough.

Raimundo had pushed them and knocked Kimiko over, purposely glaring at Omi and then hurrying over to where Jack and Chase were standing and glaring, out of Kimiko's sight. Omi had wanted to shout at him for it, but then Kimiko would have found out.

Omi helped her to her feet and Kimiko looked around for whoever bumped them. She didn't see anyone, though, and Omi offered to take her back to the singing. She sang for another hour or so before she finally admitted that she was tired and wanted to go home.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko giggled and spun as she and Omi walked back together. There was like nobody on the streets, so Omi decided to make another move; it looked like the coast was clear of Chase and the others.

He pushed Kimiko into a tree and began kissing her passionately. Kimiko moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Omi kissed her for a while against that tree, but Kimiko's eyes flickered opened for a brief second during it and she nearly choked on his tongue.

Omi pulled away and asked, "What is it?" He was about to turn his head to see what she was looking at, but he froze. Standing behind the tree, glaring daggers at them were the others. Chase's eyes were glowing dangerously, threatening to go into his well-known dragon form.

Kimiko whispered, "I thought I saw Chase and Jack…" Omi looked at her and quickly moved away from her.

"You must've been imagining…" he whispered before taking her hand and continuing their walk back to her home.

Once they got back Kimiko kissed his cheek and went inside.

"Exactly what were you trying back there?" came the low hiss behind Omi.

Omi flinched and turned around quickly to face Chase, Jack, and Raimundo.

None of them looked pleased with him and Jack snapped, "You yelled at me yesterday too!"

"Well I cannot help that I desperately want Kimiko for myself!" Omi defended himself. Then he attacked, "You nearly blew our deal through the window!"

"_Out_ the window Omi," Raimundo corrected.

Chase groaned and muttered, "Kimiko's making this more difficult than it needs to be… We've got to figure something out to keep this sort of thing from happening again…"

Unbeknownst to them, there was a certain blue-eyed beauty watching from her bedroom window. And boy was she mad!

**Uh oh, Kimiko knows! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Girls Go Bad 6**

**Don't care if there's only 1 review, updating now…**

**I HAD RAMEN! XD MY BRAIN IS AS HAPPY AS MY TUMMY!**

Kimiko and Keiko were arguing the next morning; Keiko kept begging Kimiko for Jack's number, and Kimiko kept trying to tell her that she couldn't until she figured out who she liked. Keiko kept saying she never would and that she should just give her his number. Kimiko wasn't winning, so she just gave up on even trying to argue about it with her.

The two went out and decided today would be a nice day to sit and relax at the park. Once again, Kimiko didn't have to meet her date until 3.

Keiko had packed lunch for the two of them, and currently Kimiko was drinking one of those fruit and vegetable fusion smoothies; it actually didn't taste half bad.

"Well well, Kimiko, fancy seeing you here…" came the low, sensual purr to her right. Kimiko swallowed and turned her head to find Chase and Raimundo standing next to her, each of them smiling, but Chase was smiling like he had just found a hundred dollar bill lying in plain sight.

Kimiko distinctly heard Keiko gag on her food and squeak. Glancing at her with her peripheral vision, Kimiko saw Keiko was bright red and was staring straight at the boys. Kimiko wanted to laugh at her face; she looked like Hello Kitty, only pink.

"I should say the same to you," Kimiko said, smiling deviously; she would figure out what they were talking to Omi about, mark her words.

Raimundo smiled and said, "We still have a few hours before our date tonight, but…" He laughed nervously, "Maybe you wouldn't mind heading off a little early?"

Chase shot daggers at Raimundo, Kimiko smirked. 'So that's it… They were all jealous of Omi last night and they yelled at him,' she thought to herself.

"Well actually, Keiko and I wanted to hang here until I had to leave…" Kimiko said, motioning to Keiko and turning her head to her friend.

Keiko was still beat red, but now she was even redder since their eyes were on her.

Chase smirked now and he stood straight, saying, "Understandable... You wish to spend time with your friend, not _just_ the men courting you…"

"Glad you understand, Chase," Kimiko said, giving him a wink. She knew Raimundo wouldn't be happy about that one, but if the guys were really that petty that they were going to watch the dates she had with them, then she wasn't going to play fair.

The two said their goodbyes, Chase by kissing her hand, and they walked off. As soon as they were out of earshot, Keiko screamed bloody-fan girl-murder and everyone within fifty feet fell to the ground in shivers.

Kimiko looked at her obsessive friend just as Keiko begged, "You _HAVE_ to give me his number! I MUST HAVE HIM!"

Kimiko giggled as her friend grabbed her shoulder and began shaking her violently. "Who? Which number did you want?" Kimiko asked with a devilish grin.

"BOTH OF THEM!" Keiko squealed. Kimiko laughed at her friend as Keiko began obsessing over Chase and Raimundo. She kept talking about how Chase's eyes made her melt, how Raimundo's sun-kissed skin was so exotic, how she wanted to run her fingers through chase's hair, how she wanted to kiss Raimundo until his lips bled, and so on and so forth. It was pretty funny actually…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When it was finally time for her to meet Raimundo, Keiko begged Kimiko to let her come along. Naturally she said no, and so Keiko ordered her to tell her everything that happened that night. What choice did Kimiko have there?

Raimundo asked Kimiko what movie she wanted to see, the horror movie, or the romantic chick-flick. Kimiko asked which movies they were, and when he told her, she immediately vouched for the horror movie. It sounded better.

And as she sat beside Raimundo and watched, she had to cover her eyes and snuggle into his arms whenever anyone got cut into ribbons. Kimiko liked horror movies, sure, but if she saw the killing, she'd have nightmares for weeks. So she buried her face in Raimundo's chest and whispered to him, "Tell me when it's over…"

Raimundo sure as hell wasn't complaining about having Kimiko snuggle with him, so he waited until two minutes after the killing was over to tell her it was.

Now everyone knows that the climax to any horror movie is the sex scene, and this one certainly had that. It was incredibly hot, and the people in front of them were definitely feeling it, as they started making out.

Raimundo turned Kimiko's head to look at him and he put his lips to hers; soon enough, they too, were making out.

And their kiss went on until Kimiko heard the pained shriek of the victim in the movie. She immediately stopped the kiss and hid her face once more. Raimundo was still too stunned by how incredible she tasted to really care that the kiss had stopped.

"Kim, it's over," Raimundo whispered as the credits began rolling down the screen. Kimiko peeked her head back up and she sighed when she saw that it really was.

As they left, Raimundo asked with a chuckle, "If you don't like them, why'd you ask to go see the horror movie?"

"Well I like them, but the last time I saw one, I re-lived the killings in my dreams for months!" she whined. Raimundo just laughed.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The two of them were at dinner, and at one point Kimiko was absolutely positive she saw Omi, Chase, and Jack. Each at different intervals, but she saw them. She was still irritated to see that they were all so jealous and so petty, so she decided that as soon as they left the restaurant, she was going to suck face with Raimundo to spite them.

And when they stepped outside, she was about to put her plan into action, when Raimundo did for her. Kimiko was pleasantly surprised and she let her eyes fall shut as they kissed. She had always liked Raimundo, ever since she was younger; he had been her first crush, so the kisses with him felt just a little deeper than the kisses with Jack and Omi had been. There was emotion already built up behind these kisses.

Kimiko moaned softly as she felt his hand slithering up into her shirt, inching ever closer to her bosom. And she was going to let him touch it, when suddenly an extremely loud siren frightened her out of the trance.

Turning her head, Kimiko saw a fire-truck speeding to the restaurant, everyone inside was rushing out; a table was on fire, no wait, _three_ tables were on fire! She stared in shock at the sight. Raimundo looked to his right, just past the firemen, and he saw the others all glaring at him.

Kimiko continued to observe the scene, and she noticed something that she hadn't before. Kimiko saw a large claw scrape in the wall of the restaurant that seemed too familiar to be coincidence.

'Chase…' Kimiko thought grudgingly, clenching her fists and scowling at the sight.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Raimundo walked her home, apologizing for the fire at the restaurant; they had been stopped for questioning to see if they knew what had caused the sudden fire, and that had killed the rest of their evening.

"No, it wasn't your fault Rai," Kimiko said sweetly.

"But we didn't get to do anything else because of it! I feel terrible…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kimiko smiled cutely at him and leaned in and kissed him again. She whispered to him afterwards, "It wasn't your fault…"

And she tapped his nose before she went inside. But Kimiko stayed by the door this time, so she could hear some of the conversations that were about to come…

"What were you trying to do back there, Pedrosa?" came the snide hiss.

Raimundo turned and spat, "You set the place on fire? What's the matter with you?"

"We had an agreement, Raimundo," Omi stated calmly.

Jack then asked, "Or did you forget?"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Raimundo finally said, "I got carried away, alright?"

"No excuse," Chase growled, "You went against the terms…"

Kimiko inhaled sharply. 'Terms? Agreement?' Kimiko silently ran up to her room and cried to herself. Was she just some prize that they were playing a game to win? Was she just some doll that they were all fighting over? She thought she meant more to them than that…!

**And the tension builds…!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GreatDarkNoodleKing has returned from the mental breakdown vacation! I have postcards; they're pictures of me crying while my nose and thumb bleed all over my table! Anybody want one?**

**CHASE: I'd love one…**

**None for you Chase, you can go die in a hole filled with flaming snakes and spiders…**

**CHASE: That sounds lovely…**

**You're so weird…**

**CHASE: Only in your head I am… Can we get on with the story?**

**Oh sure!**

**Good Girls Go Bad…7**

When Kimiko woke up the next morning she planned out her outfit for the day and her tactics for getting Chase to admit that the guys had agreed to using her like a ragdoll and making agreements to win her over like a trophy. She needed to make it hurt. What could make Chase hurt…?

Kimiko looked through her closet and found a black dress. A grin spread across her face.

Kimiko pulled on the one armed silk dress that went up to the very top of her thighs and she smiled at her legs. Kimiko pulled her hair back into a clip, purposely making it messy. The messy hair went with the black dress, and she found shoes by an American designer, Christian Siriano, to wear. They went with the dress beautifully and so did her black lipstick and eye-shadow. Yup, she was so ready for Chase it was insane.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Keiko and Kimiko had parted ways earlier, Keiko needed to go shopping for hardware stuff, and Kimiko wanted to look in the pet store. There was this super old dog that they had in there that she absolutely adored because he was so old that some of his teeth had fallen out and it made his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth. He was the most adorable thing on the planet!

Kimiko was currently fondling the dog when she heard a strange sound. She turned her head and found the worker at the shop was staring at her, a faraway look in his eyes. Kimiko scowled; was this his way of hitting on her?

Kimiko patted the dog's head once more and she got up and left. She decided to go get something to drink. Non-alcoholic, of course, her night hadn't even begun.

She sat and sipped silently to herself, scanning the area around her with a thoughtful and watchful eye.

She noticed a certain familiar red crop of hair in the videogame shop across the street and it brought a smile to her face to see that Jack hadn't changed, even though he had gotten so much older. Jack was still like a little kid, and from what she had heard last night, he was still a stupidly cunning little kid at that.

"Trying to trade me off like some baseball card… Psh…" she muttered, gulping down more of her drink.

"Afternoon stranger," came a soft, sultry voice beside her. Kimiko turned her head and stuck out her lower lip to find Chase sitting next to her.

"Our night doesn't start for another two hours Chase," she commented, swirling the contents of her cup, "Beat it." She sent him a glare with those last words.

Chase blinked, he seemed surprised. But instead of staying surprised, Chase's eyes glinted with amusement and a grin of bemused evil joy splayed on his face. He leaned forward, resting his chin upon his hand and he whispered, "And when did you get so angry, Kimiko…? Wake up on the wrong side of the pole this morning did we?"

Kimiko's eye twitched dangerously with that last comment. He was making a jab at her profession, now Chase was dead.

She slammed her glass down, shattering it, and she hissed loudly at him, "For your information Chase, I didn't want this fucking job! Keiko didn't want to be left alone in the job because she was afraid of being raped and I was being a good friend by sticking with her! Who the hell do you think you are to think I wanted to do this?" Kimiko shoved the glass shards toward him and marched off with a cheery, "Bastard…"

The staff at the shop immediately ran out, asking if she was alright and cleaning it up. Kimiko's hand was bleeding, but she refused help form anyone.

She collapsed onto a bench in the park and began picking glass out of her flesh with a frown on her face.

The dirt crunched in front of her and Chase whispered, "…I'm sorry…" Kimiko looked up at him and scowled.

"No you're not…" she muttered, pulling a large chunk out of her hand.

"I am… I had no idea that was why you-"

Kimiko spat at him, jumping to her feet and getting right in his face, "**If you were SO sorry, then you wouldn't have made an agreement and wagered me as some sort of sick prize for your perverted little competition with the guys**!"

Kimiko then slapped Chase with her bloody hand, spit in face, and stormed off.

Chase stood, touching his cheek and staring in shock. Raimundo, Jack, and Omi each slowly walked over to where he was and one of them, Chase didn't care which, asked, "What was that all about…?"

Chase whispered softly, "She knows…" The guys looked at him and Chase whispered, "She found out about our agreement…"

And Chase hurried after Kimiko.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko was sitting and twirling her finger in the river, staring down at her reflection. It was getting very late, the sun was beginning to set, but she didn't care. She had planned on making Chase tell her, but he had been so stupid… She couldn't hold her anger in. It had all just exploded out.

Fish swam up and prodded her fingertip before swimming away, and Kimiko sighed softly as they left her.

"The agreement wasn't because we viewed you as some sort of trophy…"

Kimiko didn't even turn around for the voice, she knew who it was.

"No? Well then what was the agreement for…?" she asked, throwing shreds of grass into the river to be carried away.

"I made the agreement…"

Kimiko lifted her head and looked at Chase.

He whispered softly, "…And I made it because each of us wanted to have you… But I thought it would be wrong for each of us to have sex with you, with you being a virgin, I figured…" he walked over and sat next to her, "…you'd want your first time to be with someone you really cared about…"

Kimiko's eyes widened and welled up with tears.

"Really?" she whimpered, staring at Chase, who was quickly blurring with salty water. "You cared about me that much…?"

Chase nodded his head once, took her hand in his, and whispered, "Of course I did… I still do… I love you…"

"…Y-you do…?" Kimiko choked out, still trying to hold back those tears dangling on the edge of her eyelid.

"More than anything in the world…" he whispered.

Kimiko felt warm wet water running down her cheeks, and the tears didn't stop. She held Chase in her arms and sobbed into his shirt.

And as she cried into him, Kimiko said in a whisper,

"Chase… I… I want my first time to be with you… I… I love you…"

**The End. Huh? I promised it would be lemon-y? No, you must be mistaken… I didn't say that. It was just… Sour… Oh, and who guessed Chamiko? I DID!**


End file.
